


Bad Luck Gone Good

by usermechanics



Series: Mari's Obsession [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, futa!Yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After a Guilty Kiss rehearsal goes downhill from Mari finding one of Riko's doujin, Yoshiko tries to use magic to calm herself down. It doesn't work.





	Bad Luck Gone Good

"Ah! Futanari! Pretty!"

"Mari, don't you dare open that!"

It had been too late; before Riko even began her warning--arguably the most angry that Yoshiko had ever seen the redhead, no less--Mari had opened the book, glossing through the pages. Riko, knowing her fate, had cowered in the corner of the room, knowing that not only had she been exposed, but she had also been exposed with perhaps the lewdest doujin in her entire collection in her school bag. Yoshiko peeked over Mari's shoulder, immediately recoiling at the sight of what Mari was ogling at, only to peek at the blonde completely entranced with the visuals. Judging by the loud "oohs" and "ahhs" from Mari, she had appreciated the material that Riko brought to school. Perhaps a bit too much.

After a few minutes passed, Mari closed the book, ostensibly done with it, and walked over to Riko with a wide smile on her face.

"That was amazing," the diva approved with outstretched arms with the doujin pointed at Riko. Certainly, Mari must have meant it if she said amazing in English, right?

Considering that the blonde had been singing praises of futanari throughout the entirety of subunit practice after that incident, then certainly she meant it. No matter how many times, "Mari, cut it out," "Yohane commands you to quiet!", and "Mari we're gonna start working on our single now, can you please be quiet so we can start?" had been instructed, commanded, and requested, Mari kept at it, somehow finding a way to insert the word into Guilty Eyes Fever seven times and Kowareyasuki twelve.

Thankfully, subunit practice was the end of Aqours practice that day; for Guilty Kiss, and exclusively Guilty Kiss, it ended early, with Riko and Yoshiko both dragging their feet against the ground, plodding home whilst complaining about Mari's new, strange addiction. Hopefully Mari would be heading to any one of the locations that she had found her doujin at, instead of following them home. With the chuuni looking back for a moment to ensure this thought, they kept walking. Their conversation had solely been on the topic of Mari, who singlehandedly ruined their rehearsal with her repeated exclamation of her new favorite word.

"I bought it to see what it was like," Riko stammered, attempting to justify her purchase.

"That book possessed her, I swear," Yoshiko commented, perhaps a warning for the redhead not to go to school tomorrow.

Their conversation kept before they reached the division in their paths; Riko went one way, and Yoshiko the other.

"Take care, Riri!"

"Bye, Yohane!"

Yoshiko arrived at her house with little fanfare, immediately going to her room to let off a bit of steam the best way that she could. With a shutting of her door, she grabbed her black feather and cape, quickly adorning them before lighting her room with the numerous candles scattered across the floor from her last enchantment session, complete with the candle which she held in her candle-holder for streaming purposes, set aside for the moment on her desk. A low giggle emanated from the brunette, signaling that she, indeed, was no longer Yoshiko, but the fearsome fallen angel Yohane.

"Yohane rises again..." Yoshiko's rather high-pitched voice had been replaced by a chesty contralto, a devious smirk having formed on her face. With a graceful pirouette, she stepped into the center of her candle-point pentagon, her feet at shoulder-width while bringing one hand to her eye, fingernails against forehead, with pointer and middle fingers separated with her eye between her fingers; her other hand was at level with her shoulder. Even if she wasn't recording herself, it had been important to start off her routine the same way each time.

After her regular salutations, she brought her hands to her sides and her feet together, standing as upright as she could. Her relaxation spell was, according to most people, nothing more than a placebo, but Yoshiko knew that Yohane was able to draw positive spirits into her to defeat whatever negativities had plagued her day. The scent of her candles' smoke grew more noxious as she began, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she started her enunciation of syllables.

Yoshiko grew weightless in her trance, almost as if she had started to float, as she continued her chant, knowing the spell by heart enough to ensure that she didn't need her book of spells to check back on. Her memory didn't need to apply as she would literally speak the first syllable that came to mind, knowing that it would be correct due to the sheer amount of times that she had said it. At least, Yoshiko hoped.

The lucky demoness that Yoshiko was, she forgot the ending portion; most of the spell had been to assemble all spirits around so that she could transform her state of mind. With all of them collected, the brunette could say anything that she had wanted, and she would end up getting to be what she had wanted. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the spirit of Mari had come out, begging to let out her new kink one more time.

"Fu-ta-na-ri?"

With her request finished, an explosion of smoke had filled the air; the once-aloft demoness fell to the floor. As the smoke had cleared, Yoshiko's coughing soon ended, her body in a lot less bliss than she had been in before. Unfortunately, her relaxation spell had failed, but a feeling in her crotch had gave her a bad feeling about the next day.

She felt something brushing against the interior of her undergarments, almost as if something had grown down there.

"Oh, boy," Yoshiko thought to herself. "This spell lasts for a day and fades with time."

The next school day, oddly enough, went without much of a hitch despite Yoshiko's newfound condition. Nobody really asked about it, and considering the articles she found online about how she could "hide" her condition, they had worked successfully.

That is, until Aqours' practice. Riko couldn't show up, with "shock" as her excuse. Mari attempted to pipe up but before she could, Yoshiko ran to Mari, wrapping one hand against her waist while using the other to cover her mouth. "Not this again," Yoshiko thought to herself for a moment, only for Mari to push back, particularly with a hip pressing against her crotch, causing Yoshiko to recoil slightly. Had she grown more sensitive?

To make things worse, Mari moaned out onto her hand at contact: "Oh!" Not only that, but Chika stood with You and Ruby, and Dia stood with Hanamaru and Kanan.

"I think that it would be best to do subunit work again, considering Riko's gone." Chika said.

"I concur," Dia agreed. "We can really do some work with some of the new Azalea music."

"We were doing great during yesterday's subunit rehearsal, too," You chimed in.

"I think we can build from what we were doing, zura!"

Not only did CYaRon and Azalea have the majority, but a 3/4 majority at that, so everything had been settled much like any round of Rock-Paper-Scissors: with Yoshiko losing. Before Yoshiko could say anything about what was going on, Azalea had left and CYaRon was telling Yoshiko and Mari to find somewhere to practice. The blonde smiled, walking with Yoshiko's hand in tow, dragging her around the halls as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. After a flight of stairs, they had arrived at Mari's office, where Guilty Kiss typically practiced. Mari opened the door, allowing Yoshiko to go in before her.

As soon as Yoshiko took a few steps into the room, Mari had greeted her with loving affection that she would typically reserve for Dia and Kanan: a fondle to her chest. A squeak came from Yoshiko's lips, knowing that this was perhaps the end for her. This had particularly been the case when Mari reached down from her left breast to her crotch. Tucks were only a way to visually hide what she had, and could only do so much. When Mari's hand hit her crotch, she felt up the unsized bulge, feeling it leaking from her fingers slightly with a squeeze.

"Ooh! Pretty!"

Yoshiko, at this point, had been in shock, and it gave Mari plenty of time to sit the futa on her chairperson's desk, finding her own spot by squatting between Yoshiko's legs, idly pawing at her crotch.

"What are you doing?"

Yoshiko had been spellbound at this point. She and Mari had spent plenty of time together as members of Guilty Kiss, and had to help out with the snack bar awhile ago, and sure Mari had been pretty, but the blonde was difficult to predict, and certainly Yoshiko was not prepared for Mari to be taking off her skirt so she could get a better view of her crotch from underneath her stockings. The brunette looked down, seeing the blonde looking up to her with her bright green eyes, full of life and energy before looking down to the bulge encased in black cotton, twitching slightly.

When did she get so sensitive? Before this curse, she would have just told Mari to cut it out, but the twitching coming from her undergarments seemed organic as Mari took note of the shaft expanding in her panties. Mari, in all her kindness, brought her hands to Yoshiko's waistband, pulling down her panties and leggings in one fell swoop, the futa somewhat surprised at what had sprung out of her panties: a cock, male genitalia, something which she sometimes saw on black market ads for when she needed witchcraft badly. Attached to her form. She looked like one of those girls from Riko's doujin yesterday, complete with one of those hanging sacks near her body. Maybe it was for the best she didn't check yesterday; Yoshiko almost fainted at the sight of it, but she kept her cheeks completely flushed. If only she could cry for Riko's help; this was becoming way too much at once.

Mari, alternatively, had other plans for Yoshiko's newfound member, her hands attempting to breathe life into it by wrapping a hand softly around her shaft, pulling at the skin which covered it enough for Yoshiko to see the final portion of her cock, typically covered by foreskin: a bright pink head, about the color of her cheeks. It felt strange, but also satisfying, as she felt this extension of her body starting to heat up, almost pulsing in Mari's hands. The seeds of her erection hardening had already begun, but Mari had pulled her hand away from the base of the shaft, bringing it to her tip. Pulling away at the foreskin, Mari brought her lips to the tip, her tongue lapping at the underside of her new favorite body part of Yoshiko.

Yoshiko let out a slight moan as she felt this, her cock growing harder almost immediately as Mari took the tip into her mouth, the blonde letting out a moan snuffed out by exactly why she was moaning; the vibrations ran up Yoshiko's shaft and her spinal cord, her body starting to quiver in pleasure as Mari took more of her member into her mouth. Yoshiko had started to shiver as she felt this, the warmth of Mari's mouth almost causing the brunette to melt. What was more important to Mari, however, was how easily Yoshiko had grown aroused; as she pulled out, she let out a sigh, the half of Yoshiko's now-erect cock she had taken into her mouth covered with spittle, which Mari busily rubbed into the entirety of Yoshiko's member.

Mari looked up to the sight of a Yoshiko clenching her hands, looking down at her almost as if insanity had finally hit the blonde upside the head. Looking into her eyes, however, was a different story; Yoshiko's enjoyment was palpable, especially noticeable when she bit her lip as Mari worked her thumbs against her tip, a gasp leaking from the demoness. What had seemed like two seconds for Mari felt like hours to Yoshiko, the former only starting her shenanigans again as she watched a dollop of clear liquid leaking from her tip, smeared onto her thumb instinctively like it had been the saliva once coating her.

Mari leaned in once more, her tongue lapping at the tip of Yoshiko's cock, which at this point had grown hot and throbbed in tandem with the blonde's actions. Her tongue had smothered the tip, engulfing the mushroom in warmth as she let the taste of the new fluid come onto her lips. Mari pulled away, Yoshiko letting out a sigh in hopes that the blonde would give her a bit less teasing and get straight to what she had wanted; Mari actually pulled away to let out a comment. "Yummy." In English, no less.

When Mari returned to sucking, however, Yoshiko got her wish. Mari parted her lips as she approached her cock, before bringing a hand to Yoshiko's wrist, just so she could plant the little demon's fingers into her hair; she would give Yoshiko a demonstration on her abilities by practically impaling herself on the member, the brunette wincing as she felt the blonde stuffing her cock literally down her throat, the walls of her esophagus massaging her most sensitive part. All of this without a single gagging sound coming from her. Mari looked up to Yohane, letting out a moan while a bit of spit leaked from her lips and onto her chin. The moan, despite being completely muffled by Yoshiko's cock, made sense to the brunette: it either meant "more" or "go." Yoshiko obliged with whichever she meant, pushing and pulling the hand which Mari placed on her hand. Yoshiko was finally able to set up her own tempo, which, considering how much Mari had teased her, how much Yoshiko wished for release, was that she pushed and pulled the blonde with most of her might, hair flying wildly as the blonde reached for her own shirt to unbutton.

Of course Mari went through school braless; the sight of Mari's ample, full bosom hardened Yoshiko's shaft if that were even possible. Her cock started to pulsate at the sight, her scrotum tightening. Mari felt all of this, and in the same motion that she shucked the shirt off of her completely, she removed Yoshiko's hand from her hair, pulling back to see her spittle covered shaft, complete with spit leaking from her lips and onto her breasts, breasts that she squeezed together with her hands.

"Come on, play with yourself a bit more~"

Yoshiko had been so pent up that all she had needed to do was touch her cock to let it explode in ecstasy. Her entire lower body pulsed as strings of semen leaked from her cock, each spurt landing either onto Mari's face (or into her open mouth) or on her chest, each contact with the strange white substance causing another moan to leak from Mari's lips. As her orgasm ended, Mari leaned in to suckle whatever semen was left on her tip, and whatever didn't quite come out from her. Once more, Mari gave an appreciative moan before pulling away, her tongue busily licking at the shaft such that Yoshiko didn't lose her erection.

Mari pulled away from Yoshiko and walked off, her hands massaging her form as if she was attempting to rub Yoshiko's seed into her body. With each sway of her hips, she enticed Yoshiko to stand, before she bent over a smaller desk, meant for if there were any important meetings with more people than what could surround her desk.

"Come on, Yohane, don't you want to let all your demonic force out on me?" Mari asked her, looking behind her to come into eye contact with whom she had addressed, "I want to see what a little demon can do."

Wiggling her rear end, Mari brought a hand to her skirt to lift it up, showing that her panties matched her bra: suckling Yoshiko had done quite a number on herself, her very-much matured womanhood turgid and pink, with fluids copiously covering the entirety of her vulva. Her free hand had been busy smacking her rear end, leaving red handprints against her pale skin. Yoshiko couldn't pull herself away from what Mari had wanted from her. Cock in one hand, Yoshiko grabbed onto Mari's hip as she aligned herself with the femme's sodden entrance before pushing herself into the blonde, filling her all the way up.

"Ouch!" Mari whined playfully, wiggling her hips while holding Yoshiko hostage. Even if Mari felt slightly hurt from being stuffed, Yoshiko was barely able to deal with Mari's insides squeezing her relentlessly, complete with her motions. She had to pull back, and, with both of her hands now on her hips, began slamming her hips directly into the blonde's ass, her motions ceasing such that she could focus more on staying upright. Her legs were quivering as Yoshiko slammed into her, the sound of the desk moving with each thrust filling the room more than either girls' moans were able to do. There was no point in being loud, and considering they were supposed to be working on music, they couldn't be revealing what they were actually doing. Yoshiko managed this by biting her lip; Mari had been busy suckling on two fingers.

While Yoshiko had been busy attempting to reshape Mari's vagina, the blonde pulled her fingers from her mouth and brought them to her ass, slipping them between her cheeks and into her tight entrance. Yoshiko felt the immediate consequences as Mari squeezed her tightly, her walls starting to squeeze at a much more haphazard rhythm. Mari's legs had given in, her torso pressed against the desk in a desperate attempt to stay upright, and the rest of her lower body was about to go.

Mari's first orgasm was the toughest for Yoshiko to get through, the femme's walls tightening and squeezing almost as if she were a vice all around her, the warmth of her fluids spilling over and caressing the futa's sac giving Yoshiko much worry as to whether or not she'd make it through; as the squeezing returned to its regular rhythm around her, though, Yoshiko returned to her thrusting speed inside of the blonde, making sure to slow down for a bit whenever she felt like Mari was coming to orgasm.

Despite the entertainment of railing Mari in such a way on a desk like this, Yoshiko had wanted to do something slightly different, considering the infectious amount of enthusiasm which leaked from the blonde. After shooting a load inside of the blonde, practically filling the woman up, she pulled out and laid down, with her shoulder blades to the floor. Mari, who had been leaking Yoshiko's seed, wobbled to Yoshiko and straddled her. The brunette knew that she had one more load before she'd be done, and she wanted Mari, once more, to do the work, while she could see her, kiss her, adore her for giving her these sensations.

Mari shoved Yoshiko's cock into her entrance once more, weakly bouncing on her lap despite giving all the might she was able to give her. With a newfound power, watching this blonde straddling her body, in the nude, with her chest heaving with each motion that she had given, Yoshiko thrust her hips into the air, attempting to reinvigorate Mari after her numerous orgasms. It had seemed to do the trick, with the blonde giving a series of bounces with an occasional hip wiggle. It had been enough, however, for Yoshiko to release once more; she had grown sensitive as well, and with her filling Mari up, Mari heaved, her chest atop the futa's after her collapse.

"Amazing," Mari spoke, in English.

"Yeah..." Yoshiko replied between pants, giving the blonde a kiss as they laid there, on the floor, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea yesterday and thought it would be fun to write. It was.


End file.
